Thedasian Treats
by Wordgawk
Summary: Cullen is busy with work when a visit from the Inquisitor inundates him with surprises. (Dragon Age Inquisition, Cullen/Female Inquisitor)


**Author's note: Written to combine Dragon Age and Lunar New Year thanks to finding wandering-in-thedas's post on tumblr about the theme.**

 **Ah, it's always a joy to return to writing something Dragon Age, let alone Cullen again!**

* * *

Thedasian Treats

Cullen frowned down at his desk, or more precisely, his oversized map of Thedas. Finding a new supply route for those weapon components was tricky. Materials were expensive and bandits hid everywhere in hopes of relieving the Inquisition's soldiers of their important armaments.

Cullen had gotten himself to concentrate, eventually. He had been contemplating about routes for a good part of the hour and was glad for the silence. This library usually had some messengers milling about, reading and chattering. Right now, nobody.

Cullen's spirits lifted. His pointer finger jabbed at an interesting location. How about that one?

Not looking up, Cullen reached out with his other hand to grasp the nearest stone map marker off to the side.

Or tried to. Where was it?

The entrance's heavy wood door swung open and Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan greeted with exuberance, "Happy birthday!"

He could not lose this spot, not when he scoured so intently for it. He didn't wish to be rude, not that he wasn't already by not processing what Evelyn just said, so he at least acknowledged her when his mind was fixed elsewhere. "Please hold on a moment."

Cullen's searching hand found a map marker at last. When he set it firmly in place on his spot, then he finally raised his gaze. "There we are. Hello, darling, what can I do-"

Maker, his heart skipped. Evelyn had on especially attractive attire, a fitting petal pink dress that ended at her knees. Gold-colored piping accentuated the sleeves and intricate embroidery decorated the slightly shimmery fabric. Her dark hair was held up with enameled pins.

Regular Inquisitor attire this was not.

A porcelain bowl was cradled in her hands and a small pouch attached to a tie string looped around her wrist. She smiled at having gotten his undivided attention. "Happy birthday!"

"I'm… sorry?" Damn it, he felt himself openly gawking. He rubbed a gloved hand over his eyes as confusion fell over him. His birthday wasn't today. It had already passed.

"Today is the seventh day of Thedasian Lunar New Year! Everyone has a birthday."

What a nice event to be festive about. Evelyn crossed the room and gracious Andraste, when she stopped in front of him she smelled divine. Sweet, like the wildflowers Cullen had noticed during his strolls around Skyhold.

She leaned over for a kiss. Cullen was not going to deprive this pleasure from either of them by waiting.

Cullen then remembered something, but he waited until he got his fill of her warm mouth. "Isn't today also Valentine's Day?"

"It is. I'm going to celebrate it all! I get an excuse to dress up and bring the hard-working Commander sustenance."

Cullen's mouth somehow grew drier. "You, uh… you wore this for me? It's not part of your tradition?"

Darn her for blushing so cutely, yet she soldiered on with an adamant tone, "S- Sure it is! On the, um, first day. But shh, keep this secret _._ Everyone else thinks is normal."

Oh, Cullen remembered last week. During a War Room meeting, his internal fireworks shot off when his vision clouded over with so much tempting crimson from another stunning dress of hers. If it hadn't been for Leliana and Josephine standing next to him, well, self-restraint be damned.

Not that his considerable control didn't go unrewarded. The end of that long day was so wonderful indeed-

"Cullen?"

He shook his head from lurid daydreaming. Not that he could prevent more inappropriate musings from entering his brain while Evelyn wore such a feminine color around Skyhold. It was all subdued maroons and greens and browns around here.

Thankfully, the bowl and spoon was pushed into his hands which gave him something else to think about. He looked into the gruel of diced vegetables and strange mushrooms, some he wasn't all that familiar eating.

Evelyn explained, "Soup. Thicker, anyway. More like porridge."

Cullen stirred the contents with the spoon, carefully trying not to show his dubiousness. He didn't want to seem unappreciative for either Lunar New Year or Valentine's Day. If he offended her for either tradition he'd sink faster than a log bobbing in Lake Calenhad.

"No meat?" Cullen saw after a few stirs. Ex-templar or no, he couldn't stray far from protein.

"As much as I want to, no. There is fish, though."

This treat certainly couldn't be worse than some of his meals back at the Circle. Maker, the awful smells and tastes he couldn't ever forget!

Evelyn seemed so hopeful, perched on the edge of his desk. Her eyes were round with anticipation. Cullen slowly realized she had likely made this herself. He swallowed hard.

Please, blessed waters of Lake Calenhad, have mercy on him on this auspicious day.

He spooned up a mouthful. Taking a breath, Cullen tasted. Chewing the mix of plant life and crushed grains, Cullen nodded in approval and smiled. A little odd texture, but nothing tasted repugnant. In fact, Cullen enjoyed its simplicity.

He remembered Mia making fun of him once when they were children, calling him an old man because he liked his mother's plainly garnished cooked fish the most out of the rest of his siblings who deemed the dish too flavorless.

For Evelyn's meal, she didn't have to hear his opinion if his face hadn't already given it away, yet Cullen murmured, "Quite interesting. Thank you for this."

She happily clapped. "I'm so glad the recipe worked out. I wasn't sure, what with the Antivan eels not being so fresh."

With more porridge halfway down his throat, Cullen's face noticeably fell at hearing one creature of the sea he wasn't fond of consuming.

Raucous laughter filled the room and Cullen immediately flushed. Evelyn nudged him with her foot. "I'm kidding."

Cullen threw her a raised eyebrow of warning, yet his grin couldn't be tempered. Not when he suddenly noticed the jeweled stiletto heel adorning said foot, followed by an intriguingly creamy leg.

"Commander, are you staring? It's impolite, you know." For infernal measure, Evelyn wiggled her foot and the sparkly heel came free, draping enticingly over her toes.

"N- No. Don't be absurd, Inquisitor!" Cullen buried his face into the bowl of soup to resume finishing his meal, his face burning.

"Really, I don't mind." That crazy Trevelyan raised her leg higher, purposefully propping it on his thigh. "I borrowed these beauties from Leliana. I wanted shoes with more oomph and my selection is sadly low. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Cullen grunted, resisting staring, as he knew fancy footwear was not where his eyes were going to lay. If only they were back in his quarters could he reciprocate her teasing unmoderated.

The flirting woman unwound the string from her arm and began opening the pouch. As she did so, she moved her beguiling foot off him, earning Cullen a small sigh of relief.

Short-earned was his relief when Evelyn plunked herself right onto his lap, in full view of the open door. Oh, his blood was _pumping._

"We can't do this now, dear," Cullen protested, all the while seeing a few of his soldiers sauntering by outside who were unaware of their leader's unprofessional plight.

"Just for a minute. I must see Josie soon," Evelyn responded with an evil wiggle of her hips.

He quickly set down his empty bowl on his desk and held her waist so he could keep her wily bottom from unhinging him entirely.

Evelyn peered inside her pouch. "There are some desserts in here. Some I made, but this one I absolutely had to import. You _must_ try it," She plucked a round, brown confection, not giving him any choice.

Cullen smirked at her enthusiasm to eat his mandatory snack. His lips parted as she popped in the chocolate with her pointer finger.

His eyebrows instantly shot up at the melting cocoa on his tongue. Incredibly smooth with a rich nutty flavor. Chocolate scent invaded his senses and Cullen felt the warmth of the chocolate spread as the aroma intensified. He couldn't hold back closing his eyes and moaning in delight. Never had he bought confections that tasted so indulgently velvety.

Cullen sighed again. He knew he sounded crazy, but he didn't care. Whatever ingredients were in this chocolate was a gift only the most skilled mortals could create.

He let the flavor linger. Maybe half a minute passed. Maybe longer. When his eyes slid open and Evelyn came into view, his face reddened. She was watching him wordlessly.

His throat cleared. He hadn't meant to phase out. "Oh, uh, thank you. It's delightful chocolate."

When Evelyn merely stared at him, slightly open-mouthed, Cullen tilted his head. "Are you all right?"

"What? Of course. Oh, yes." A bit of breathlessness took over her answer. Cullen wasn't sure what bothered her. Or maybe she wasn't bothered at all. Her pupils had become quite large and a giddy smile had formed on her lips.

As Evelyn had brief time left before departing, when the doorway seemed personnel-free, Cullen sneaked surreptitious puckers along Evelyn's neck, causing her to laugh. He made a content noise when his cheek skimmed along the smooth fabric on her shoulder. Goodness, this cloth felt sensational. Orlesian origin, probably.

"You're really not making me want to leave, Commander," Evelyn teased.

Cullen had to hold fast to professionalism and cease peppering her with kisses. So he slowly drew back.

Again, from her tiny sack Evelyn fetched another sweet. This one was a thin, heart-shaped biscuit and she held it between her fingers over her chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cullen." His Inquisitor giggled.

Seeing the joy radiating from her face, Cullen chuckled. "Happy birthday and Valentine's, Evelyn."

Cullen pulled her close for one more touch of lips. Evelyn smiled against his mouth and reluctantly pushed away to stand. "Be good and later we'll finish our celebration, ok?"

His mouth tingled. "I can't wait."

-The End-


End file.
